mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 4
works Can you put what it say the followed page User:German77/works. Redirect Can you make a redirect from the Category:Bionicle to Category:BIONICLE.-- 01:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Category redirects don't work that well, as the redirect category will make its own category according to the Wiki, which will also come up in the page suggest and get everyone confused. If you want, you can move all the Category:Bionicle to the Category:BIONICLE, which is technically the correct term. It'll be a lot of work and increase your edit count dramatically, but I think you're up for it, Señor Bored. :P.S. Admins should know how to create redirects :). There's a button on the Insert toolbar below the editing table which has #REDIRECT [[]]. Just remove any text from the page, insert the #REDIRECT code with the new page in the [[]]s, and voilà, redirect created. : 10:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK I'm going to move all to Bionicle.-- 17:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I found a problem the template bionicle_item add the category bionicle and I need to change it to BIONICLE but I cant find were is the category in that template, I'm going to ask nitecrew.-- 18:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually it was the Template:BioNav that was auto categorising. I've fixed that. 21:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Really, OK.-- 22:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) CODE FOR YOU User:Boidoh/20kjhfcode23 That code above is made for you and enter it in the Give Away Zone Code Box on the Deep Sea Zone. 17:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :But what's the point in this? 17:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Code for a giveaway. Chance to win. 17:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :But why not just announce that there's a give away? 17:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Have u seen my shop page. It clearly shows a row of penguins. 17:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :That say giveaway zone, yes. So if I wanted to buy something, or could be bothered to enter - I'll probably let you know instead of the other way around ;) 17:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: I have no idea what u just said but just enter the code in the code box. 17:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) YOU WON You won the giveaway. You win some Rank 5 items. 18:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Err, thanks :) 18:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Its just By Luck you won. And Troyl is just mad because he thinks i made u win. 18:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Once again, i'm not mad i that kjhf won, i'm happy for him. it's my own choice rather i participate in future events for the giveaways though. 18:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Userpage editing I've been a bit ticked off at the behavior that I have been silently monitoring in the RC lately. Approximately 50% of all the edits in the wiki are userpage and user talk page edits, a majority of which were somehow related to shops. Is there some way that we can motivate the editors to do what the wiki was made for - serving as an encyclopedia and not a social networking system? 23:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :What I don't like is the people with 800-1000 edits, at least 80% of which are to their user pages. 00:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::unfortunatly unless a page happens to get vandalized or MLN is updated, most of the pages are pretty much done. i think most of the edits on there are mainly just when a new template comes out :::The main edits I due are only grammar fix now.-- 03:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually the pages are NOT done! There are spelling and grammar mistakes everywhere, mis information, lack of information, bad design... the list goes on. 03:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I think there is definitely a problem - in that all the pages for MLN are already created, and the basic details already written down. We will always get users like Boidoh who though don't contribute to he Wiki itself, will contribute to MLN via shops, which is in a way helping the Wiki. :However I also agree with Ajraddatz: we now need to, instead of just putting our feet up and making nonsensical templates & categories; make sure all information is correct and of a professional manner. Check through all the pages for 3rd person, make sure sentences make sense, and each page has an image of some sort. :And remember, a Wiki can NEVER be finished. 06:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Somehow, I feel this is my fault. If I hadn't created the Qazshop, then no one ELSE would have made a userpage shop, and more editors would have been working on the Wiki, rather than their own userpages and shops. :( 18:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :If we had a set of pages which were considered "done" by the community they could be used as templates for the other pages. Is there an example item, module, and networker page we could list as being the best example of what these pages should look like? What sections should be included on each page type? For me this would be a great help and would get everyone working in the same direction. 20:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ajraddatz and me are working in almost the same things. 20:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Boidoh Just so you know, Boidoh made an innapropriate edit to the LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 2 page. I undid it, but if he was an IP I would have given him a warning for removal of good information. Also he made a pointless change to the Club mod rank 2, he just added spaces in the code (which does nothing int he article). 15:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Uhh... Which one was the "pointless change"? and is the "inappropriate edit" is the "It Doesn't Exist"? 15:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::kinda guessing yes. the whole "IT IS A LOOP" thing on a thing for a possible upcoming badge is inappropriate. :::Ya, I think that None! It Is A Loop is not a good description for a badge! 15:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant to write: "It Doesn't Exist Yet, It Is In A Figure Of A Loop Currently" 15:12, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Except you didn't. 15:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::And even then, that still wouldn't be a good description. It is the second lego club badge, not a loop. 15:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::And why you don't say Doesn't exist yet only.-- 15:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Anything to say to that Boidoh? It does seem like a vandalistic edit to me. 15:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) protect You must want to protect Brickmaster Badge because prevent the code.-- 15:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Why? This badge isn't even made yet! 15:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Magazine code spills -_- It's only semi-protected, don't worry. 15:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::OK, but there s no evidence that there even will be a code.... Actually, I think I am gonna go and edit that page! 18:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sig template Thanks i'm going to due the same but you due it first.-- 18:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I done a simple sig in my User:German77/test.-- 18:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nice :) I think mine's much more easy, but that's because it's simple. Yours is more customisable, though it's a lot more complex. ::Maybe if they've learnt a bit of coding, they can move on to yours? Put it as Template:EZsig2 if you want :) 18:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::OK.-- 18:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Help with Page Hey tried asking german77 about this but, It didn't work very well. I am trying to put my picture on the left over the wiki my lego network pic. But each time I do a few minutes later it's gone. -- 10:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Which picture? I can't find anything about it in your wiki coding, hence why it's not there ^^ Thats the point I put it there. Saved it. Look at my page it was there. Then went to edit my sig. Came back and it is gone. -- 10:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Check out this http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:LeinardoSmith&direction=prev&oldid=49620 -- 10:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :You got rid of the coding on another edit: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:LeinardoSmith&diff=next&oldid=49618 10:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Try that. I'm going out now, I'll respond to any more stuff tonight :) 10:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ok -- 10:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Unused page Would you mind deleting User:Kiriluser/qazauction? I haven't used it in I-don't-know-how-long, and it's just taking up space on the Wiki. Thanks! 15:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ? I was wondering something. Boidoh's profile on MLNHQ shows his age as being 12. However, the Terms of Use on Wikia quite clearly state that a registered user MUST be 13 or older. Could you clarify this issue for me? Thanks! 17:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Y'know, I've never thought about it like that. *Calls for Omega* ::Hmm... It's looking like you must be 13 and over to me as well, but what would we do? =/ -- 17:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::im not going to say any names, but im pretty sure that over 1/3 of the people just on this wiki are 12 or under. i dont even understand the stupid law ::I have seen some user under 10, I don't have that problem because I have 14 years.-- 17:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's 13 years due to COPPA LAW :::Vtp's only 11. ::::THATS A STUPID LAW..... STOP INSULTING ME >:( 16:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Jokes Have a joke to tell us at [http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Skipper733/type_up_comedy comedy]-- 00:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks I copy some code of your sig and use to make my sig cooler.-- 14:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. :) Let me know if you need help. 14:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :ok.-- 14:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) i used it on my main pagein my Thoughts on the ranks section :Good job! :D A Problem on the irc Hi, While on the irc german77 has been doing pointless messages. 11:18 ? 11:21 :? :! :' :> :} :] :) 11:22 :{ :[ :( :" :; :< :\ :/ 11:23 :~ [11:24 a big D] ( _____ 17:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I just making faces because I was bored and none has active there.-- 17:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) And :s isnt a emoticon on the irc. 17:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) and :s Is an emoticon.-- 17:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) i meant :~ and :< 17:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) that because I try every combination to make a face. 18:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd hardly call that a problem. If it irritated you, I'm sure you could have asked German to stop. 19:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::I myself don't really see how it's a problem either... I myself do random stuff on shoutboxes and such too. -- 16:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but may I point out that you can, being a B'crat and such..... 16:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::B'crats and admins must abide by the same rules as users. And we can't suddenly make new rules which only benefit us... Take a look at this. ::::::Lol, I know. 16:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 4th of july User:German77/test|kjhf-- 16:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Secret Networkers The phrase secret Networker should be Secret Networker, as it is referring to someone or something. 15:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :A Networker is a bot on MLN, a Secret Networker is a secret bot on MLN. So, it should be a capital S. 16:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Secret is a term made up by MLNWiki. Please read the MoS. More ont he Secret Ss Well, I have 2 points here: *1. Yes, a secret Networker would describe a Networker that is secret. However... *2. A Secret Networker is a different than a normal Networker, and Secret makes more sense in that position. The MoS is wrong. I did not get 90% overall in English for nothing. : 19:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, if you can prove me wrong on this one, then I will gladly undo all of my edits and promise not to continue this further. 19:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't about English, it's about the Wiki articles. "Secret" is a term made up by the Wiki - and therefore is not capitalised on MLN. The Wiki copies the spellings and grammatical points of MLN, (the good and the bad). Therefore, secret is not capitalised, whereas "Networker", and most other "objects" on MLN are. :::Take an imaginary point. "The first Networker of Rank 1 you meet is Bartlebee." Since "first" describes the Networker, just like "secret" does, you are are saying that that sentence should be "The First Networker of Rank 1 you meet is Bartlebee" which not only looks wrong, but is in both MLN and English. :::If you still are having trouble after all that, go and annoy FB100Z. He made the manual — but he'll probably say the same as me. 19:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::P.S. Gah stupid edit conflicts. ::::I do see your point, but also consider this. secret Networker describes a Networker that is secret. If this is the case, then secret is appropriate I agree. But I argue that it is actually a different thing than a normal Networker (notice the user of normal). I therefor say that is is a noun and not a verb, making it a Secret Networker. Anyways, sorry for always being a pain in your backside, I will get to work on reverting my secret -> Secret edits. 19:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, no probs, I like a big debate. Secret Networkers (Big S due to start of sentence ^^) are different to a normal Networker, because they're secret. Either way, secret is describing the Networker, and therefore is adjective instead of Proper Noun. 19:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, nice to know. BTW, and I am not trying to start this up again...., I started that argument because I thought that it would be nice if the admins could help users and IPs on the Wiki and MLN. It was just a thought =D 19:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::You can unblock the secret temp now. Also, there are two secret templates: , which says secret Networkers, and , which says Secret Networkers. I have no clue how this happened, since all page names should be capitalized. 19:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::1) Oh, that's what that was xD Yeah, we help as best we can, but remember the admin priv is only for the Wiki and not MLN. ::2) Erm, they come up with the same page for me. 19:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I know. Here, I will put both on my userpage (Sorry, FB100Z). Then you can see the difference. 19:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You could put them here, I'm sure :P :::::Aarg! Edit conflict! I hates these talkpages. Time for IRC! Anyways, the prob was in my local internet memory, fixed now :) 19:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RfA I'm considering filing an RfA. Do you think this would be a good idea, or do you think I would probably be more productive just being a normal user? 19:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oops. Sorry about the double post, I double clicked "Save page" by accident. :P 19:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it would be a good idea - however you aren't rally onto the "admin" side of things. You're an experienced user, with a lot of mainspace edits, which is always good to have. However you haven't warned many vandals (or used the correctly using keywords) nor have you tagged many . If you were to create an RfA now, I would put neutral and see how you get along for a while :) 19:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay. 19:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Speedy deletion Could you please delete User:Kiriluser/qazshop? Thanks! 19:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :You sure you want that? Last chance. :) 19:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've made my decision. Terminate in 5,4,3... 19:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Delete mine too User:German77/jugerman store. I am sure to due this.-- 20:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::All done. 22:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC)